


Of a frilly apron and spilled coffee

by lancelhog



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Illustrations, M/M, Maids, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sonic works at a maid cafe, maid outfit, no smut but suggestive scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelhog/pseuds/lancelhog
Summary: Sonic has a debt, and the only way to repay it ends up being a more difficult task than he anticipated.Each chapter contains a ship/character interaction.1 - Amy2 - ???
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Of a frilly apron and spilled coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic positively wants to die when friends and rivals alike start pouring into the Maid Cafe he's been made to work at. How long will he be able to put up with the customers' requests?

"It'll be fine," he said while signing the non-disclosure agreement, along with the rest of the rules. 

"It'll be fine," he repeated while he pulled up his stockings, securing them with tight garters, and tied the apron into a bow at his back, right above his tail. The cloth of the maid outfit isn't rough, but the hedgehog is anything but used to wearing clothes, let alone dresses complete with petticoats and stupid frills, so the friction of it against his skin makes him unbearably itchy.

"It'll be fine," he convinces himself once again as he goes out the staff room and into the actual Cafe to begin his shift, and starts attracting curious gazes like some kind of magnet. He is close to believing things will actually be okay after he serves a couple of tables, doesn't mess any order and the only strange petition he gets during the first hour is to draw a flower with the cream on the coffee's surface, his poor attempt being met with giggles and aggressive blushes by a group of teens. But everything collapses around him when the door flings open, giving way to a pink shape that he knows too well.

Maybe he can try to hide and take charge of that one table on the opposite side of the salon. Maybe he can ask for permission to go to the bathroom — for a full hour, just in case. Maybe —

"Sonic? Is that you?" 

He can almost smell the smoke coming out of his ears. 

"A-Amy! Um, what brings you here?“

The pink hedgehog raises an eyebrow. "Breakfast?"

"Right. Of course." Idiot. Fucking idiot. There's no way out of this, unless… 

"Listen, it's great to see you and all but I have a couple of tables that need taking care of so…" 

The girl twirls one of her quills around her finger. "I'll wait." 

"What?" 

"I can request any staff member to serve me," she claims with her very clear No-BS voice despite her muzzle having turned a fiery red. "It's on the Cafe's rules. So I'll wait until you can take my order."

Sonic has to bit his own tongue. If it's going to be like this, better make it quick, so he dashes through the place, wiping tables clean left and right, and returns to Amy in less than a blink. 

"I suppose this is going to be a temporary thing," she ventures, and Sonic rushes to confirm it. "I won't ask." Instead, she just… Stares. Which, in Sonic's opinion, is way worse. There are some 3 layers of clothing over his body, including the liner on top of his head, but he's never felt this naked before. The nightmare, however, has just begun. 

Amy is not satisfied with just her order being delivered. 

"You'll have to stick around as long as I tell you to, right?" 

"Yes, m-miss." 

The pink hedgehog looks pretty this morning, with her signature red headband and a light green eye shadow applied on her eyelides, matching her mint-colored dress. She blinks slowly, her eyes fixed on the piece of strawberry cake in front of her. 

"Then sit by my side, please."

Sonic complies, in a way moved by his curiosity more than his contract. The current situation — Amy having absolute power over him all of a sudden, as if he were a genie in a lamp she's gotten a hold of — would have sounded downright frightening the day before, but she isn't acting like he expected her to at all. She hasn't even moved closer to him since he took a seat next to her on the upholstered bench.

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?" she asks, to the blue blur's surprise. 

"That's my line," he smirks. He's glad she's said so in the first place, although he fears what might come next. 

And not without reason, as Amy pushes the fork in his direction and pipes in the thinnest voice possible: "Feed me the cake."

Sonic swears the waitresses on the opposite corner of the salon can hear him swallow his own spit. _Remember,_ his boss' words chime in his head, _everything the customer requests._ Trying to stabilize his shaky hand, he gently tears a piece of the cake and slowly drives it towards Amy's open lips. As much as he tries not to, his eyes lock with hers, green on teal, and both flush redder than Eggman's coat. He has to admit, she looks _very_ cute today… 

She tells him how she likes the cake here the best in this part of town. Once or twice a month she'll come, often bringing a book with her, and treat herself to a piece and a hot cup of chamomile tea — the same thing she's ordered just now. "Sometimes I like trying new things, since the menu is so varied, but I end up going back to my faves," she twists her hands together. It's strange, but not unpleasant, to chat like this with her, so differently from their usual interactions. As if they were strangers, in a way. Sonic gets a taste of the cake — it's a bit too sweet for him but good nonetheless — and when their legs come into contact after Amy shifts on her seat, none of them shy away from the touch.

"Just a sec," he interrupts her once. 

Sonic brushes Amy's upper lip with his thumb, wiping off a crumb of cake that had taken a liking to the place. He notices she's holding her breath.

She leaves the money on the table, including a generous tip that Sonic can't convince her to forget about. 

"You deserve it for putting up with me," she chuckles, but Sonic doesn't feel great about her phrasing. As if he only enjoys her company when he's being paid. Sure, he rejects her advances every other day, but that doesn't mean... 

Before he can correct her, she leans slightly forward and grabs his hands in hers, with a confident look in her face that is somehow vastly different and also a natural follow up to her softer, former one.

"Can I ask for one more thing?" 

Sonic nods, not being able to pinpoint exactly what's mixed with her excitement. "You know you can. Please be gentle," he jokes, although he is in fact a bit concerned. 

"Of course, you silly."

A squeeze around his wrists.

"Close your eyes."

He does, and when he feels a radiating warmth getting closer, his heart skips a beat. A delicate kiss, placed at the corner of his mouth; it's intimate, yes, but not invasive, just tender. There's hesitation in it, probably because Amy knows Sonic's not in a position where he can respond to it genuinely. Her regrets for taking advantage of him make it somewhat bitter and, while Sonic can't return her feelings the way she'd like him to, he wishes he could reassure that he's fine with this. Not fine as in, _fine._ But he understands. 

The soft touch disappears and when he opens his eyes he sees Amy standing in front of him, ready to leave. 

"Remember not to tell!" She waves her hand at him and winks, apparently back to her usual, cheerful self. Sonic watches her go through the glass door and brings his fingers to the place she has kissed him mere seconds ago, slightly dazed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @KantaroL for letting me ramble on Discord AND thank them for proof-reading this former typo mess <3  
> I will definitely update this with more characters. Stay tuned!  
> Maid Sonic doodles: https://twitter.com/lancelhog/status/1297971097346899970


End file.
